


Tie Me Up- Ziam

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Zayn, BoyxBoy, Businessman Liam, Busy Liam, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Couch blowjobs, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Horny Zayn, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Nervous Liam, Oneshot, Pining, Protective Liam, Rough Sex, Shy Liam, Smut, Spanking, Sub Liam, Sub Zayn, Sweet Liam, Tie Kink, Tie Me Up, Tied-Up Zayn, Top Liam, Verbal Zayn, cumslut, eager, tied up, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants Liam to be more rough with him, and he's sure that making Liam tie him up will get him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam and Zayn had been dating for a long time, and their sex life had been spectacular. the only problem was that ever since Liam got a promotion, he's let Zayn do all of the work. Zayn loves being in charge, but it's been so long since Liam has just dominated him. therefore, it's been a while since they've done anything besides quick hand jobs in the morning. he knows that if he asks for Liam to take charge, he will, but he wants something more extreme. he wants to be wrecked. 

when Liam was about to come home from work one day, Zayn wanted to at least try something to hold himself off until it could happen.

Zayn took a shower and dried his hair, getting dressed only in his tight black boxers that Liam loves.  
he messed up his hair and laid on his stomach on the couch, his head resting on his arms in front of him.

he seemed to be waiting forever, but soon he heard the door of their apartment swing open, and slow footsteps on the wood,  
"hey, baby. I'm home."

Zayn melted at the low sound of his voice,  
"I'm in here." his own voice was weak and he didn't realize how hard he was until he heard his own voice.

when Liam walked into the room, Zayn turned his head and bit his lip insanely hard. Liam's face went red, and Zayn paid attention to the way Liam's tie was undone and his hair was messy like it always is, because Liam dishevels it with his hands when he's frustrated.

Liam groaned,  
"I am so exhausted, but you look so hot."

Zayn blushed and Liam grabbed his tie and threw it on the floor, walking up to the couch and taking a finger and placing it between Zayn's shoulder blades, dragging it down until it met the waistband of his boxers. Zayn leaned into the touch, humming.  
"turn around, Zayn."

Zayn nodded and immediately flipped over right as Liam was climbing atop him, running his hand on Zayn's cheek, moving forward and kissing him. their lips moved slowly but firmly and Zayn knew that he didn't want to go all the way that night, because he wanted to feel the best release that he could when Liam dominated him... but he still needed Liam, and Liam was what he'd get.

Zayn pulled away the slightest bit, their lips still brushing.  
"I want you in my mouth, please." 

Liam groaned and kissed Zayn, running his hand down to palm Zayn through his boxers.  
Zayn whined and pushed Liam off of himself with a small chuckle.

Liam stood up and waited as Zayn stood up from the couch, guiding him back down on the couch.

Liam stood up at Zayn with want in his eyes, but a softness that somehow irritated Zayn. he wanted to see the lust and sexually angered expression on his face. recently, all he saw was exhaustion and love. it was so sweet, and Zayn wanted to make love to Liam, but before that could happen, he needed a night full of Liam wrecking him and making him feel full, because that occasion has the ability to spark their love life again.  
so, Zayn realized how much he loved Liam, and how beautiful he was. he realized that he doesn't deserve Liam, because at least he wants to actually make love to Zayn.

Zayn became overcome with love for the boy, and he grabbed onto the two sides of Liam's dress shirt, popping the buttons off of the shirt, revealing Liam's broad chest.

Zayn immediately blushed at the sight of his boyfriend's body, and soon Liam spoke.  
"I love you so much Zayn. I'm sorry we haven't been together lately."

Zayn unbuttoned and unzipped Liam's trousers, slowly pulling them down with his boxers, Liam lifting his hips so that he could remove them completely. Liam spoke again,  
"I really am sorry for not being around as often."

when Liam was completely naked, Zayn quickly climbed on Liam's lap, their chests together. the only thing separating them was the thin layer of Zayn's boxers. the dark haired boy moved closely to Liam's ear,  
"well, then I guess you'll just have to make it up to me later." he bit Liam's earlobe, sending chills down the other's spine, involuntarily bucking his hips up.

Zayn placed his hands on Liam's shoulders where his shirt remained open, pushing it down his arms to make him bare.   
Liam moved his hand to Zayn's bum, squeezing it softly, causing Zayn to whimper at the thought of being spanked.

Liam narrowed his eyes and Zayn shook his head to pass any confusion. Zayn licked his palm, and then snaked his hand down to grab Liam's length, leaning in to kiss Liam.   
Zayn sped up his movements with his hand, moving his head down to place a kiss on Liam's neck.

moments later, Zayn trailed kisses down Liam's neck and chest, down to his stomach and ending right before his hips.   
Liam's breathing was unsteady, and he was blushing from his cheeks to his chest. 

Zayn hummed above Liam's length, before taking him in his hand. he moved his face down and licked at the tip, flicking his tongue against the slit for a moment, making Liam weak.  
Zayn put the tip in his mouth, humming before lowering inch by inch. Liam moaned out his name, throwing his hands down to the couch and gripping at the cushions, trying his best not to buck his hips forward.

Zayn started bobbing his head, strangely obsessed with the feeling of Liam hitting the back of his throat. he got an idea, and worked up the confidence to voice it, pulling off and taking a deep breath before speaking,  
"fuck my mouth."

Liam's dick twitched in Zayn's hand, and the smaller boy smirked, but quickly stopped when Liam responded,  
"I don't want to h-hurt you, Zayn."

"you're not going to hurt me. I want you to."

Liam bit his lip,  
"I don't know- I don't want you to have a sore throat and-"

Zayn shushed him and rose to attach Liam's lips with his own swollen ones, biting onto Liam's lip and keeping ahold of Liam's dick, thumbing the slit repeatedly as they spoke.

"Liam, I want you to fuck my mouth. it won't hurt me, but even if it did, it'd be in a good way. I want to feel you fill my mouth and I want it now. so don't fucking second guess me, or else I'll get dressed right now, and I won't let you touch yourself."

Liam sighed, obviously nervous before he spoke.  
"on one condition." Zayn nodded, pushing him to continue, "please take off your fucking boxers so that I can see how hard you are for me."

Zayn would have come up with a smartass response, but that was the hottest thing that Liam had said in a while, and he couldn't do anything but nod.

Liam moved his hands forward and grabbed ahold of Zayn's boxers, delicately pulling them down, giving him time to step out of them.

Zayn moved slowly, and Liam almost reached out to touch Zayn, but the boy slapped his hand away.  
"you said see, not touch."

Liam nodded quickly, and Zayn dropped to his knees.  
Zayn leaned forward and blew a thin breeze along Liam's tip,  
"you know, Li," he slowly licked his tip, "one of these days... I'm gonna make you be so rough with me that when you come, you'll feel as if you have been lit on fire. that's how hot it will be." Liam's breath hitched and Zayn slowly moved his hand up and down Liam's length, licking up the underside, "I miss when you used to get rough with me." Zayn pouted and Liam moaned at his faked innocence, "do you think you could do that for me, baby? stretch me for days with that huge cock of yours."  
Liam just blinked down at him, taken aback because Zayn was never the one to talk during sex, sometimes he didn't even talk throughout the day. "now- Li. fuck my mouth."

Liam nodded and Zayn enveloped the tip of Liam's cock with his lips, just sitting there and making eye contact with Liam as he dropped his hands to his own length.  
Liam didn't do anything for a moment because he didn't really know what to do, but when Zayn pressed the very tip of his tongue to Liam's slit, he couldn't help but buck his hips up. he immediately felt bad, but then he realized what they had discussed and he looked down to see Zayn blushing and his eyes sparkling. so he did it again. he repeatedly thrusted his hips up into the heat of Zayn's mouth. Zayn was in ecstasy. he felt like he was being suffocated with pleasure. he didn't know why, but he loved it. he loved it so much, that he couldn't stop himself from touching his own leaking member. he moaned around Liam's thrusting length, sending the vibrations to Liam, and Liam let out a groan of Zayn's name. 

Zayn continued to help himself along as Liam shamelessly slammed into his mouth, obviously close to his release. 

Zayn opened up the back of his throat, taking him even deeper as Liam slowed his movements. Liam moaned repeatedly as he panted, whispering,   
"I love you Zayn," right before he came down the back of Zayn's throat, and Zayn soon released into his hand. Zayn swallowed every last drop of what Liam gave him, and realized that being wrecked wasn't just something he wanted... he needed it.


	2. I Bought It For You

Zayn went to the store on the corner to get... supplies.

he bought four silk ties and a blindfold, not feeling like it was enough.   
he walked around the store, receiving looks from girls, probably trying to decipher his sexuality.   
he sighed and walked into the lingerie section, feeling like he wasn't controlling his actions.

Zayn bit his lip and was nervous to think about how Liam would react if he wore something like that... but then he also realized that Liam tends to be into anything that Zayn wants.   
so, he grabbed a black pair of very thin, lace panties that seemed like they would be his size, and he felt completely shaky at the thought of Liam pulling them off of him.  
Zayn walked, embarrassed, up to the clerk. his head was down and when the woman that was wearing a fourth of the clothes that Zayn was, was done ringing up the items, he handed over the cash so fast that it could have flown out of his hand.

when he received his reciept, he quickly stuffed in it his bag, throwing his hood over his head and walking out of the store.  
he sighed a breath of relief when the cold wind hit his face, walking quickly towards the flat.

•••

he hid all of the items that night, being incredibly standoffish toward Liam so that he wouldn't get turned on. he needed to feel the best that he could when he made Liam do everything to him. 

Liam seemed completely worried the whole night, kissing Zayn reassuringly.  
"are you mad at me?"

Zayn smirked but quickly covered it, turning back around toward the cutting born, cutting the celery.  
"not at all."

Liam snaked his hands around Zayn's waist, kissing the side of his head.  
"you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Zayn leaned into every touch, setting down the knife and setting his palms against Liam's hands,  
"I know that, baby. let's just make dinner, okay?"

Liam nodded and pulled away.  
a part of Zayn just wished that he had ignored Zayn and bent him over and fucked him against the counter, but Liam was too nervous for that.

•••

neither during nor after dinner, Zayn refused to mention his plan to the boy.   
he wanted to shock Liam.

so, he went to bed with a hand around Liam's waist, and a plan in his mind.

•••

Zayn felt Liam wake up and place a kiss on his head, and he immediately blushed and woke up, pulling Liam down for a kiss.

Liam bit Zayn's lip playfully, and Zayn moaned more than Liam expected.

Liam spoke up,  
"baby..." he trailed a hand down to Zayns hip and grabbed his arse, kissing Zayn quickly, "I have to go in for work today. but- only for a few hours. I'm sorry, but I will be back at around one."

Zayn nodded and melted against the bed as Liam's hand remained where it was, before getting up to get ready for work.

Zayn pulled the blankets around himself, sighing as Liam removed his sweatpants, completely naked. Zayn tried to focus on everything else, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Liam.  
Liam smirked at Zayn, taking his suit from their closet and getting dressed.   
Liam grabbed a tie and soon Zayn walked up and turned him around, tying it for him. Liam smiled down at him with a strong fondness in his eyes.

•••

up until Liam left, Zayn had to fight the urge to tell him what he needed him to do... he didn't, but Zayn was so sexually frustrated that he found it almost impossible.

so, Zayn knew that he had around four hours to come up with a full plan and get ready.

after he ate breakfast, he got into the shower, taking his time and letting the warm water relax his bones. he sighed and shaved everything except for the stubble on his jaw.

Zayn stepped out of the shower and dried himself, walking into their room to grab the pair of lace panties. he stepped in each leg, sliding them on. 

his hands were shaky, but he shook them at his sides, walking into the bathroom. he approached his reflection and stopped in his tracks.

his hair was messy, a slight wispiness to it. his skin looked tan, due to the fact that he had been reading in the park, under the sun. yet, when he trailed his eyes down to the lace, his whole appearance changed. the black looked absolutely sinful against his skin; it contrasted beautifully with it. the lace made him look feminine, and so submissive, and Zayn was ecstatic. his cock was against his hip in his underwear, and Zayn was in love with the rough fabric against it. 

so, he didn't put cologne on, because Liam always talked about how Zayn had a beautiful smell. he smoked on their balcony, because Liam found the stale smell of it beautiful as it mixed with Zayn's sweetness. Zayn knew that he had to do everything possible to make it so that Liam wanted to be in control. 

Zayn realized that he had less than an hour until Liam would be home, and he was very nervous, but he had never been so excited. every time he thought about it, he realized that his length would harden, and he was trying to distract himself, but he couldn't. 

Zayn straightened up the apartment, the curtains closed, but several lights still on, making the bed tightly.

Zayn slipped on a pair of sweatpants to conceal his true attire, walking down the hall and entering their bedroom. he sat in the middle of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of himself, his palms resting behind him. he had the blindfold and hand ties next to his hip, and he took a deep breath right as the front door opened.  
"Zayn?"

"I'm in the bedroom." his voice was loud but he was really self conscious. 

Liam walked inside and smiled at Zayn, kissing him on the cheek. 

Liam walked into the bathroom for a few minutes, coming out in just his boxers.

Zayn bit his lip as Liam walked ahead of him to their closet.  
"what're you doing, Li?"

Liam spoke in there,  
"sweatpants."

Zayn almost whined, but he resorted to a weak,  
"don't."

Liam walked out of the closet, still just in his boxers. he had a skeptical expression on his face, and his eyes darted to the pile of fabric next to Zayn, and then back up. his eyebrows were together, but his eyes started to get slightly darker and Zayn paid close attention to every slight movement he made.

Zayn waited, practically begging with his eyes for Liam to say something, and he didn't. so, Zayn decided to do it.  
"you know, Li," he ran his hand through his hair, "why don't you get rough with me anymore?" he pouted, "I miss it, you know? when you used to pound me, bite me- make me wait for your permission to come."

Liam's jaw slightly dropped and Zayn noticed his dick thickening in his boxers.

Zayn spoke again, his veins filling with excitement,  
"I want an answer, please. just answer me and then you can be in charge, baby. why don't you get rough with me anymore?"

Liam scratched his hip,   
"I- I guess that after I started to really be in love with you, I was just too scared that I'd hurt you too badly."

Zayn sighed,  
"wait- so do you like it rough?"

Liam blushed and nodded, and Zayn could tell that he was almost fully hard.

Zayn thought for a moment and then smirked,  
"so if the only reason that you didn't like it rougher was because you loved me- then why can't you switch it?"

Liam had his hands resting in front of himself to cover his hard on,  
"wha- what do you mean?"

Zayn sighed,  
"can you do this for me? I need it. you've been gone so often and I want to be sore. I need you to be rough, baby. I love you."

Liam bit his lip and pushed down his boxers, kicking them away. Zayn's eyes were locked on Liam's body, feeling himself getting harder in the lace.

Zayn whimpered,  
"t-take off my sweats."

Liam faked confusion,  
"hey- I thought I was in charge." he winked at the boy, and moved forward and grabbed the waist band of the sweats, pulling them down. 

Liam gasped when he saw the lace, throwing Zayn's sweats aside.  
Zayn's legs were on each side of Liam's waist, and Liam was on his knees staring down at him.

Zayn hummed and started to push his hips up, before Liam quickly pushed him down.

Zayn smirked,  
"do you like it? I bought it for you."

Liam hummed,  
"beautiful, baby. flip over, I wanna see."

Zayn obliged quickly, scrambling until his ass was up and his face rested against the bed.

Liam groaned and moved his hands up to grab at Zayn's cheeks through the thin material. he then lifted one side of the panties up and sliding it over, revealing Zayn's tight, pink hole. 

Zayn took a sharp intake of breath when Liam's tongue glided over the heat.  
"don't touch yourself, okay?"  
Zayn nodded and shuddered as Liam's tongue encircled his entrance a few times before slipping in.   
Zayn moaned, the ache to have contact becoming stronger.

Liam's warm tongue glided in and out of his walls, and Zayn was trembling.

after several more moments of this, he was desperate. Zayn snaked his hand down to his length, sighing.

Liam growled and slapped Zayn's hand away,   
"that's it. move up toward the headboard."

Zayn whined and crawled forward weakly, causing Liam to stare at Zayn's ass before realizing what he wanted to do.

Liam grabbed the ties and crawled toward where Zayn was sprawled out eagerly.

Liam held onto Zayn's wrist, pinning it onto the bedpost, wrapping the tie around his wrist and the post.

Zayn smirked underneath him as his other wrists was tied securely to the post. Liam sighed and spoke,  
"so you're totally good with this? like- you want this?"

Zayn smiled at him,  
"yes. fuck- just be dominate. take me."

Liam's eyes became sharp and he kissed Zayn longingly.  
Zayn's body seemed to levitate towards Liam's, and whined.

Liam chucked and moved a hand down to cup Zayn's ass.  
"so eager."

Zayn nodded and whined,  
"please."

Liam shook his head,  
"patience."

Zayn's stomach fluttered deep inside and he relaxed into the bed.

then Liam began to tease.  
he straddled Zayn's waist and kissed all over Zayn's chest before taking one of his nipples between his teeth, the pain sending chills down Zayn's spine.

Liam kissed his chest again before pulling away. 

Zayn whined and his torso instinctively rose up, only to cause Liam to pay attention to every single curve on Zayn's body.  
he traced every inch of it, except where Zayn needed it most.  
his finger went down Zayn's torso and in every line of his abs. 

he moved his hands down to Zayn's hipbones, sliding them to his own hips and gripping them roughly as he bit his lip. Zayn whimpered at the comfort and couldn't help but rut his hips up, only to have them pushed back down.  
"so gorgeous, Z."

Zayn blushed and stared back at Liam.  
Liam sighed and grabbed the blindfold.  
"I want you to focus on what you feel- not what you see."

Zayn nodded but felt defeated because Liam was so beautiful, and it was going to be extremely difficult to focus when he couldn't see Liam.   
he loved seeing how red he gets, or how his face changed when he was hitting his release.

eventually, Zayn decided to just shove the negative thoughts aside, and realize the positive things.   
it was happening.  
he was tied up and blindfolded and he was going to be fucked magnificently.

Zayn practically purred when Liam moved forward to kiss Zayn's neck, sucking a deep mark into the skin there, taking a quick bite into it. soon, he moved to a different spot and repeated his actions. he moved up and kissed Zayn's lips. their kiss held quite a lot of heat and hunger and a sense of- demand.   
Zayn was a wreck.   
his hips were moving on their own, his dick was restrained by the lace, and his face was red from fighting his own body so hard.

Liam hummed against Zayn's lips, moving to his chest, trailing a line down Zayn's body with his tongue. 

Zayn shivered and let a small smile spread from his lips before he could feel another love bite being made into his hipbone.

he felt his panties moved for the second time that night. he ached for it, and as soon as Liam's sinful tongue reached him, he fell apart. he moaned shamelessly, hands pulling and being restrained by the ties; suddenly aware of how snug they were around his wrists.  
he felt his skin burn with want as Liam continued moving his tongue inside of him. 

Zayn couldn't focus on anything but the heat spreading through him from Liam's tongue.  
soon he felt Liam's tongue leaving him, and a finger circling his entrance before slowly sliding in. 

Zayn moaned loudly as Liam started moving his finger in and out, Zayn trying to push his hips down for friction.

Liam growled and grabbed Zayn's neck, holding him up for a moment.

Zayn was beyond turned on, and he wasn't even controlling his movements. 

without warning, Liam pulled out his finger and immediately shoved two back in. 

Zayn let out a scream of slight pain, but pleasure flowed through him and he he rambled encouragements for Liam to continue.

Liam continued of scissor him open, lunging forward and attacking Zayn's lips, biting them, kissing them, and biting them once again. Zayn was writhing in pleasure, hungry for more.  
"Li- please."

Zayn felt Liam's breath on his neck, before he placed a kiss onto it, before sucking a deep mark into it, making Zayn weak.

Liam pulled his fingers out and Zayn could feel his hands running all over the lace, tracing the shape of Zayn's cock with his finger, causing Zayn to whine and fight himself to lean into it.   
Zayn heard a breathless chuckle above him, and soon Liam spoke,  
"you only get two for prep today."

Zayn felt uneasy immediately because they had never done less than three, but he knew that the stretch would be so much better that way.

since Zayn was unable to see, every sense was heightened. he could feel the slight stubble against his chest as Liam sucked on his nipple. he could smell Liam, and he could sense the tension and excitement in the room.   
he could feel every teasing touch and every beat of his heart in his chest.

soon, Liam's tongue was tracing the skin of Zayn's tattoos on his chest, the patterns of his tongue giving Zayn shivers.

Zayn was constantly whining and begging Liam for something, and Liam chuckled and kissed Zayn's lips.  
"I love when you beg for me, baby."

Zayn whined and popped his chest out, the ties restricting him. his hips jerked up, but he couldn't get any contact with Liam, because Liam grabbed his waist and pushed him back down.

Zayn groaned and opened his legs wider, biting his lip.  
soon, Liam's hands were on Zayn's inner thighs, running up until they met his crotch, running back down.

Zayn hummed and there was sweat running down his forehead as he fought his body.   
"Li- Liam- please."

Liam growled and Zayn could feel Liam's cock rubbing against his own in the lace.  
Zayn shamelessly moaned, pulling a quiet one from Liam.

soon, Zayn could feel Liam's hot breath against his ear as their hips moved. soon, Liam stopped all moment, his hands on Zayn's hips.  
"I love how you moan for me, baby boy. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Zayn gasped and his breathing was frantic, excited with Liam's confidence. he couldn't even remember the last time that Liam had been dominant with him... and this was beautiful. he had never felt this hard, and Liam wasn't even inside of him yet. "would you like that, Zayn?"

Zayn hummed and Liam hissed.  
"would you?"

"y-yes."

"say my name, Zayn."

Zayn whined but nodded,  
"please, Liam."

"you're not gonna come until I say so, okay?"

Zayn nodded and he could feel his own skin on fire as he panted.

Liam's hand trailed down Zayn's small body, rubbing his length through the lace. right as Zayn started to moan, Liam pulled back his hand.

Zayn laughed,  
"fucking tease."

Liam hummed and set his fingertips on Zayn's hips, slipping them into the top of the lace panties, slowly pulling them over Zayn's length. 

Zayn let out a breath that he had been holding in, his dick finally not restricted by the lace.  
"please hurry, Li."

Liam muttered something about how Zayn needed to be patient.

soon, he felt the lace slide across his bum and the material scratching down his legs and off of his feet.  
"that is not the last time you will be wearing that for me, Z." Liam's voice was deep and raspy and Zayn nodded.

he felt Liam's warmth leave for a moment, and then he felt Liam's tongue gliding over his entrance again, and Zayn rutted his hips up in surprise, a moaning gasp escaping.  
"fuck- Liam."

Liam pulled away and slid his two fingers in without warning.  
"mhm- Zayn you're still so tight."

Zayn shuddered and Liam's fingers disappeared.  
"c-can I please see you now?"

"not yet." Liam kissed Zayn's lips softly, then escalating it. "are you ready for me?"

Zayn's lip was in between his teeth, tasting Liam on it, nodding frantically.  
"p-please, Liam!"

Zayn could feel the taller boy place his lips on his cheek, and then he could feel Liam at his entrance,

 

Zayn was burning with anticipation and he moaned as Liam pushed the tip in him. the stretch was a lot. it burned but it felt so good, and he was fighting the urge to drop his own hips down, but Liam was insisting on driving Zayn insane.  
ex  
Zayn's hips slightly moved on their own and Liam chuckled lowly,  
"so eager- even when you didn't have full prep, you're still wanting all of it."

Zayn groaned,  
"fuck- yeah." 

Liam pulled out completely and Zayn whined, but immediately screamed Liam's name as he could feel the boy's cock ram directly into him.

Liam stilled for a moment and Zayn panted loudly.  
"please move, Li." Zayn whined and he started to move his hips to speed it along.

Liam groaned, throwing his hands onto Zayn's hips, shoving them forward so that Liam's tip was the only thing inside.  
"you need to learn to have patience, Zayn. apologize for what you did." Liam was scolding him, and Zayn was so overwhelmed.

"I-I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean to do it, I-I couldn't help it."

Liam thrusted in completely again, faster then the last, making Zayn moan incredibly loudly, and whimper when Liam moved back to his position from before,  
"that's justification, not an apology."

Zayn exhaled deeply, forcing his hips to remain still.  
"o-okay, I'm so sorry Liam. I'll do better- please?"

Liam's thumb ran across Zayn's cheekbone,  
"that's better. what do you want me to do?"

Zayn sighed, unable to think clearly, let alone talk.  
"Liam, fuck me. please- I need you!" 

Liam hummed above him, staring down at the boy.

"Li- please! fuck me hard- I wanna feel you. I wanna come untouched."

immediately, Liam's hard cock slammed into him once again, this time continuing his movements.

Zayn's moans beneath him were pornographic. his body writhing in pleasure as Liam's thrusts sped up, abusing his prostate beautifully.  
"fuck, Liam!"

the stretch was burning, but the pleasure that he was feeling, overpowered it.

"so tight Zayn. you like it?"

Zayn moaned,  
"yes, babe. fuck- you're huge."  
Zayn's voice was an octave higher as he moaned, wishing that he could see Liam; his lips, his dark eyes, his smirk and the face that he makes when he's about to come. "please let me see."

Liam huffed a breath, stopping all movement. Zayn panted, knowing that he might get what he asked for.  
"okay, but you still can't touch, and you have to wait to come."

Zayn nodded, a small smile on his lips.

Liam leaned forward to untie the blindfold, his movements causing his cock to press slightly harder into Zayn's heat, and the raven haired boy whimpered.

he felt Liam's hot breath on his face as he untied it, throwing it aside.

Zayn's breath caught in his throat when his eyes adjusted to the light.  
Liam's beautiful face was directly in front of his own. Zayn's lips were slightly parted with expectancy as he looked at Liam's; they were red and looked even more sinful than he had pictured. Liam's eyes were lust-blown; his pupils dilated as he blinked slowly.  
Zayn let his head fall back into the white sheets once again, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace.

he watched as Liam licked his lips slow and seductively, leaning forward and kissing Zayn slowly.  
Zayn relaxed and instead of fighting for dominance, he just let himself be kissed.  
Liam's hands were between Zayn's back and the bed. holding the skin roughly, tasting Zayn's mouth and softly biting his soft lips.

soon, as their lips were still molded together, Liam started rolling his hips and grinding them deep inside of the boy, and Zayn was shaking with need.  
"h-harder."

Liam hummed and obliged, his hips yanked out and shoved back in by the sounds that Zayn was making.

"Liam p-please do that a-again!"

Liam repeated his actions a few more times, moving forward to kiss Zayn.

as Liam pounded into him, Zayn let out a deep moan into the other boys mouth, Liam sending one back.

Zayn was trying to meet Liam's thrusts as he pushed his hips down.  
"I'm gonna come, Liam."

Liam slowed his movements dramatically,  
"no you're not."

Zayn whined, bubbling with anticipation.  
"please, Li."

Liam growled,  
"not until I say."

Zayn nodded, but his whole body was trembling as Liam was slow with his movements.

"Zayn- do you like it? like how I control you?"

Zayn nodded and Liam chuckled,  
"I can't hear you. do you like it?"

Zayn's eyes were closed for a moment, taking a deep breath because the fluttering in his stomach was making him fall apart,  
"I-I fucking love it. Liam, you're so good- so big."

Liam lightly moaned and sped up his pace, the smell of sex prominent in the room, the skin-to-skin sounds echoing.

when Liam moved and his lips were by Zayn's ear, his teeth bit on his earlobe, kissing his neck afterward.  
Zayn shivered and right when Liam hit his prostate again, he was pulled by the heat from Liam's body, biting down on Liam's shoulder, screaming into the hot skin.

Liam groaned at the contact,  
"let's come on three, okay?"

every breath that Zayn took sounded like a moan,  
"I d-don't know if I can w-wait. I'm so c-close."

Liam shushed him with his lips,  
"yes you can. on three?"

Zayn nodded but he was so close that he felt as if he was going to explode.

Liam sped up and Zayn could tell that Liam was close because of how sloppy his thrusts were,  
"one..." Zayn's eyes were sealed shut as his hole was abused beautifully, Liam thrusting forward with passion. "t-two..." Zayn screamed with every thrust, Liam's own moans bouncing off the walls.   
"thh-three!"

Zayn yelped Liam's name, his legs wrapped securely around the taller man's middle as he came. white flashed behind his eyes and he was blinded with pleasure, Liam's grunts and moans ringing his ears as he could feel Liam fill him up with everything inside of him.  
Zayn's breathing only seemed to speed up as his orgasm was drawn out of himself. Liam continued to roll his hips slowly as they both proceeded to come down from their highs.

Zayn fought with the ties again, just wanting to touch every inch of Liam.

as if Liam read his mind, he moved forward, taking a moment to untie each fabric slip on each wrist.  
"there you go baby."

Zayn's jaw was slack, a small smirk on his lips as he felt a deep fondness through himself, the lust still occupying his veins.

Zayn bit his lip, setting his hands on Liam's shoulders, moving forward and straddling Liam's waist, the tall boy's throbbing cock against his own sensitive hole.  
Zayn moved his hands forward and slid them in Liam's hair,  
"I love you baby- you fucked me so well, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow."

Liam nodded, his eyes still dark and lovely.  
"I love you too. was it good?"

Zayn blushed, nodding and smiling widely at the thought,  
"I am never gonna throw those panties out."

Liam slid his hands down Zayn's soft back, his finger slipping between Zayn's cheeks. he drew out some of his come that was slipping out of the other boy, bringing it up to Zayn's lips.  
Zayn licked it off quickly, sliding it into his mouth and sucking the substance off of his finger.

Liam licked his lips as he watched his boy,  
"don't you dare."


End file.
